Amagranoff Luozontam Ouv Lee Nej
Amagranoff Luozontam Ouv Lee Nej (アマグラナフ・ルォゾンタム・ウーヴ・リ・ネジ, Amaguranafu Rozontamu Ūvu Ri Neji) is a beyondian who likes burgers and became friends with Leonardo Watch. Appearance He is white like a mushroom because of the cross on his head. He wears a black suit and with tiny eyes. Also when he eats burgers or is excited he often has pink cheeks. Personality Nej has a carefree, spirited personality and is kind with everyone who gives him burgers mostly, often seeing the other person as kind. If someone lies or cons him, Nej will become friends with them; However, if he witnesses somebody hurting his friends he will explode in anger and spew out amnesia spores. Often times Nej does not have any common sense other than loving burgers and other things that he has never witnessed but heard of. Due to his memory loss of the amnesia spores from his head, he may have forgotten his background or psychology. Despite this, he says he is not an idiot. He will come to his senses and talk, like when Leo mentioned if Nej's mom taught him to be patient. Plot Nej says that he doesn't have parents, with his mother literally not remembering giving birth to him. It is believed that this has something to do with his spores. During the events of the series, Nej gets hit by a truck and goes flying in Leonardo's direction. When Leo goes to check on him, Nej sees Leo's fast food and starts pestering him for a burger. After two thugs capture Nej and try to obtain his spores, he continues trying to resist releasing them. However, he eventually unleashes the spores, causing a huge explosion and making everyone nearby forget everything that had happened in the past two weeks. Both Leonardo and Nej forget each other, but shortly after he's released from the hospital, Leonardo goes to get a burger and accidentally orders for two people. Seeing Nej on the way back to Libra, he feels like he remembers him from somewhere and gives him a burger. After repeatedly forgetting about plans with Leo, Chain gave him a notpad to use to record things in place of his damaged memory. He becomes religious about taking notes with it, and thereafter becomes hyper reliable, even arriving for most engagements early, so long as he is able to record the information in the notepad. Power & Abilities Spores: When stressed or threatened, Nej will release spores that will knock out anyone nearby and give them amnesia. Memory damage: Nej is not immune to his own spores, and due to repeated exposure he has developed extreme issues with his memory. It takes repeated exposure for him to remember people. Without his notepad, he can sometimes forget events within minutes. Boneless: Due to Nej being a specific type of Beyondian he has no skeleton, making him extremely hard to hurt as he can get hit by a truck and be repeatedly hit by a steel bat until it creates dents and still be fine. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyondian